Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device with reduced interference between signal lines.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays, which are replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) having disadvantages in weight and size, have been developed. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Because flat panel displays have advantages in thin profile and lightweight, flat panel displays have been frequently used as a display means for mobile terminals or portable information processing devices. In particular, a demand for displays having thin profile, light weight, lower power consumption, is increasing for portable devices or mobile terminals.
Flat panel displays have been applied to various fields including televisions, car displays, wearable devices, etc. as well as mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs. Various structural modifications are performed to apply these flat panel displays to various fields.
As for a display device having a specific shape different from existing display devices, a new arrangement of components constituting the display devices is typically desired. For example, a display device having a specific shape may need a new line arrangement structure different from existing display devices in which signal lines supplied with different signals (or voltages) are arranged in accordance with characteristics of the display device such as reducing interference between the signal lines.